the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie
Katie is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Saluki with brown fur and lighter hair and ears with green eyes. Alongside Sasha le Fleur she is one of 50% females who are part of the group who is a soldier in it's guerrilla days as Sasha served as the groups second in command. Unlike most of the other members Katie wears more military style clothing as she wears a white blouse, a dark green jacket and a dark green skirt but she still goes barefoot. She also wears a brown belt across her waist. In her government days she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt and black tights and like before she goes barefoot. Personality Katie is shown to be a very rebellious and defiant character but like other dogs she is also a loyal one and follows the Animalian Patriotic Front no matter what. Like Vanessa and Natalie she is also a fierce fighter and is an expert in martial arts and gymnastics. Though Charlie has the skills of a leader Katie is a very serious character and is often frustrated by Charlies fun loving streak. Katie is usually a friendly character off the battlefield towards other members of the organization alongside the Fox Junta and the National Protection Process but she has a bad temper and is quick to anger. On the battlefield perhaps Katie is another prominent fighter as not only is she a fierce fighter but she is also very aggressive and her aggression makes her very dangerous in battle. By the time she comes to the government though Katie manages to settle down and is much less aggressive. Backstory Katie was born in Washington D.C during the last years of Richard Nixon and the early days of Gerald Ford. Like other members of the A.P.F much is unknown about her early life. But what is known is that she always wanted to be either in the secret service or the army and one of her ambitions came true when she was 16 as she joined the U.S secret service. She was also one of the hostages of the Iran Hostage Crisis but what was eventually released in 1980 however in 1986 she was later kidnapped by members of the KGB and brought to Moscow where she was kept for two weeks. During those two weeks she was repeatedly interrogated and during her main imprisonment she was kept in solitary confinement. She also describes her time when she was imprisoned: When she was brought there she was stripped to the waist, sat on the floor, her legs were tied together, her arms were tied behind her back and she was gagged. This also happened after her interrogations finished. Katie was kept in solitary for the rest of her imprisonment until she was released by the one who had interrogated her: Lydia and she went back to the U.S and stayed there until 1989 when she moved to Animalia with her friends Vanessa and Natalie who also served with her during her years in the Secret Service and often her time in the army. Enjoying her experience and hearing about the Animalian Patriotic Front she joined the A.P.F and due to her aggressive fighting style she was frequently arrested and imprisoned but saw action again in the first Animalian coup where the A.P.F were forced to flee to Kigali. She stayed with the A.P.F in Kigali until it was forced out and sought refuge in London spending many other periods in London before moving to Argentina where the A.P.F stayed for the rest of the dictatorship. Finally Katie showed her true aggression in the second Animalian coup which deposed Mechanikat and restored democracy to Animalia. She currently lives in Ashtiago Animalia's capital and is much more friendlier and calmer but her seriousness is impossible to wane. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes